You Were My Everything
by smilesgomiles143
Summary: A lot can happen in four years. Nick left Miley. And when he came back, he found her in love with someone else. Since Nick is back, Miley's relationship with Liam is now being put to the test. Which couple will survive? Niley.Nelena.Miam.
1. Chapter 1

Nick rolled his suitcases down the walk way from his front door to the drive way where a car was parked, waiting for him. He turned around to face Miley and quietly said, "I guess we say goodbye now?"

Miley nodded, her eyes glistening from the tears forming that were about to fall at any minute. "I'm going to miss you while you're gone." She shyly looked down on the ground so Nick couldn't see her crying.

"I'll miss you too," Nick said as he tilted her chin up with his finger, "but we'll be together again before you know it." He used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "I love you," he whispered, bringing his lips to hers, kissing her softly.

"I love you, too," Miley choked out as they pulled away from each other. "Don't forget me while you're away."

"I could never do that," Nick replied. "Here, I want you to have this," he said, pulling out a box from his pocket. "Don't open it until after I leave," he commanded, giving it to Miley. She held it in her hands and nodded. Nick pulled his girlfriend in for a deeper kiss before getting in the car.

Miley raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, waving goodbye to her boyfriend in the car, driving off to New York University.

xxx

Miley closed the front door to her house and took out the black box from her pocket. She opened the box and inside was a diamond necklace. As she held it in her hands, examining the beautiful stones, she smiled and thought about Nick. She wouldn't see Nick for four years.

She felt like she could handle a long distance relationship. They could talk on the phone, video chat, and text eachother. How hard could it be? As long as they kept in touch, it'd be pretty easy.

Although, she had no idea how it would really be like. It wasn't as easy as she thought. She stayed up late during some nights, waiting for a text, phone call, letter, e-mail, or anything from Nick that never came. She began to give up on him, just like how he gave up on their relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS LATER

It's been four years since he moved off to college. Nick was glad to be back home. He missed everything in his town. What he missed most was his lover, Miley. He felt bad though since he had barely kept in touch with her. He wondered what it would be like between them. Would she even remember him?

On his first day back, he was thirsty, so he went to the cafe to get some coffee. On his way through the door, he spotted a familiar face. It was Miley. He smiled immediately as he started walking towards her. "Hey, Miley!" he excalimed.

She turned her head toward him and stood up out of her chair. "Nick?" she asked, looking at him closely. A smile immediately forming on her lips.

"I'm back!" Nick cried, holding his arms out and pulling her into a hug.

"It's been so long!" Miley pulled away and asked, "How was university?"

"Good, but I missed you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I missed you too," Miley said and looked down, thinking of the past four years. "There's someone I want you to meet. Come over to my place later for dinner."

"I'll be there!"

Nick walked up to Miley's doorstep and knocked nervously on the door. He then straightened out his tie, making sure he looked perfect.

Miley opened the door a few moments later. "Come in!" she smiled and stepped out of the way for Nick to walk in.

As soon as he walked in, Nick stopped in his tracks. "Who's that?" he asked, looking at the taller man standing in the room.

Miley spoke. "Nick, this is Liam," she introduced. "My fiance," she added in right after.

Nick felt his heart drop, looking down at his feet.

"It's nice to meet you, Nick," Liam said, extending his hand out for Nick to shake.

"You too," Nick said with a fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Liam, Miley, and Nick all sat on the couch talking about the past. Nick brought up how he and Miley used to be a couple. Liam felt a little bit uncomfortable when he mentioned it, but he had to know what happened between them. "How'd you, um, break up?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nick was moving off to university, so we just thought it'd be better if we, you know, broke up," Miley answered, even though that's not entirely what happened. She didn't want to tell her fiance the truth because she didn't want Liam to think Nick was a bad person because he isn't. Infact, Miley thought he was a wonderful guy, but there weren't any feelings left for him and she's moved on over the past.

"But we've both moved on," Nick added. "Especially you, Miley. Congratulations, I'm happy for you." She smiled at him and he gladly returned with a smile that felt forced, but deep down, he knew that he was truly happy for his first love, but it was hard accepting the fact that she wasn't his anymore. He thought that Miley should be getting married to him, and not Liam. But he knew it couldn't be because it was his mistake for abondoning Miley and not keeping in touch with her. He knew that if he could change the past, he would, but it's too late now.

Finally, he stood up. "I should get going now," he told them. There was an awkward tension between the three of them, and Nick was getting sick of it. He wanted to avoid it at all costs even though Liam went into the other room a few minutes before Nick decided to leave.

Maybe he should just leave again, but figured it would be a bad idea disappearing again. At least he could still talk to Miley. If he couldn't be her boyfriend, he was glad to still be friends with her.

"Okay," Miley frowned. "It was nice seeing you again." She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, quiet enough so Liam couldn't hear her, "I missed you. I really did."

Nick pulled away from her. "I'm sorry for everything," he whispered back, taking small steps backwards toward the door. "Can we still talk, though?"

"Of course," Miley nodded, opening the door for Nick. "See you soon." As she watched as Nick walking to his car, then pulling out of the driveway and driving away from her house, she had her hand in her pocket. When she took it out, she looked down at her hand, staring at a necklace. It was the necklace Nick gave her four years ago. Yes, she kept it. It was the only thing she had to hold onto Nick, like a part of him was there with her.

Although Miley was engaged to Liam, there was always a place in Miley's heart made only for Nick. She thought of him every single day while he was away, even though they hadn't talked, and she still did. She was in love with Liam now, but there was a part of her that still wanted Nick. But the past is the past, and you have to get over it some how.


End file.
